


Progenies of the Great Killing Game

by SubutaiKhan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Angst, Did I say there's angst?, Gen, Heavy Angst, Read at Your Own Risk, dr3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubutaiKhan/pseuds/SubutaiKhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dangan Ronpa 3, Mirai-hen.<br/>The Game is progressing smoothly, there were other victims besides the canonical ones and someone has a crisis of faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sweetest Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 3 didn't happen. I wrote this with the last scene of episode 2 in my eyes.  
> Kodaka is a fucking troll.

Kyouko Kirigiri couldn’t believe it. She didn’t want to believe it.

It was abrupt. Unexpected. And, like everything that happened in the last few hours, it was absolutely horrible.

She and Makoto Naegi managed to somehow evade Munakata and his bloodthirsty fury. The head of the second branch still wanted Naegi’s skull on a pike, since he was sincerely convinced her companion, her friend was the traitor.

_How can you be so blind, so stupidly convinced of your violent ideas? An eye for an eye never worked, idiot._

She was panting, leaning to the wall of their impromptu refuge. She had to piggyback him, just like… Aoi did. God, poor Aoi. She barely had the time to mourn her.

And then this happened.

Makoto pulled a gun out of absofrickinglutely nowhere and had it pointed at his temple.

_What… what the fuck are you doing?_

She took two steps in his direction, her hand reaching out for him… and he tensed up and shouted: “Stay away, Kirigiri-san! Don’t come near me!”.

_...what?_

“Don’t touch me! Don’t talk to me! You must have nothing to do with me. Nothing! Everyone that did is dead now! Yukizome-san! Gozu-san! Gekkogahara-san! Tengan-san! Kizakura-san! They all died because of me! ASAHINA-SAN DIED BECAUSE OF ME! I’m a walking bomb… and that’s why I need to end this now. No more people will suffer in my place!”.

She stopped, petrified. Never before she heard the shining beacon of shining hope called Makoto Naegi talk with such  _despair_. The mastermind, traitor or whatever they were… they were succeeding.

They were breaking him.

Right from the start Kyouko felt like the mastermind was trying to carve Makoto’s heart out of his chest and, while still beating, crush it between their hands. It was so astonishingly clear that he was their prime target, that all the others were just collateral damage.

_Really? Collateral damage? Well then, let me show you what this collateral damage is capable of doing to ruin your plans._

She ignored his warnings and positioned herself right in front of him.

“I said stay away, goddammit!”

_You sure, Kyouko? About what you’re gonna do? You are? Good girl, that’s what I wanted to hear._

_Regret it? Please, you know me. Kyouko Kirigiri never regrets anything. With just one awful exception._

“Kirigiri-san, I said…”.

“I heard what you said. I don’t care”.

_...ugh. Here we are. It’s beginning._

A jolt of pain in her left hip. She clutched it with her right hand.

“What? Are you okay, Kirigiri-san?”.

She simply held up her bracelet in a position where he could read her forbidden action: talk to Makoto Naegi.

“...KYOUKO-SAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!”.

“Now you shut up *urgh* and you listen to me very carefully. How dare you? How dare you think you’re not *urgh* important to us, that we don’t need you? Me, Togami, Fukawa, Hagakure… and yes, even *urgh* Asahina… we survived until now thanks to you and your unbearable optimism”.

“Stop it, Kyouko-san! Stop it! You’re becoming like Bandai-san!”.

“Don’t care. Besides, I think a very small infraction is enough to activate the *urgh* poison. So I’m a goner anyway. Better if I use all the time I have to finish my tirade. Listen to me, Makoto-kun: you absolutely *urgh* need to stay alive. Sakakura rambles on about Munakata being their ultimate hope… well *urgh*, I think you are our ultimate hope. And as such you must stay alive. For our friends, for the Remnants you saved, for your little sister… for Maizono, Oowada and all of them… and for Asahina… and me. We *urgh* all trust you, you are the vanquisher… of Junko Enoshima… the man who was the main factor in stopping the Ultimate Despair… if you die, if you kill yourself… I can see Junko having an orgasm in the netherworld… and you know she was depraved… enough for this to be believable… do you want to give her the satisfaction? You’re better than that… and if it takes my death… my suicide to spur you on… I’m fine with that… Oogami did the same and it worked splendidly, didn’t it?”.

She ended coughing up blood on his jacket.

“Kyouko-san! KYOUKO-SAN! STOP THIS MADNESS! I CAN’T LOSE YOU TOO!” he screamed at the top of his lungs, hugging her who was having trouble staying upright.

“Well, I got luckier than Bandai at least… I could say what I wanted… one last thing… your hope thrives on loss, on sorrow… every time something bad happened… back at Kibougamine… you were the first to rise up again, stronger… than before… and you managed to save me… and the other four… I’ll gladly give my saviour… the life I owe him… if he can somehow… make another miracle… and save somebody else…”.

They both dropped on their knees, she knew she couldn't sustain herself anymore.

_The end is nigh, huh? I see. As I said: fine with me._

Her body shivered, wracked with pain and with something she would never ever admit. Makoto Naegi was crying a river, overwhelmed by the horrific sight in front of him.

In her last moments of clarity she knew she just gave him a very hard punch in the gut: being the first, last and sole witness of another friend killing herself directly before him… she wondered if he’d be able to ever sleep again.

As for her, there was an eternity of sleep awaiting.

_There is… a positive side… I will see… father and mother… and Aoi… Sakura… and all the others…_

“You… must… promise… me… to… never… use… that… gun…”.

THUD.

“I promise, Kyouko-san. I promise”.


	2. The Saddest Aftermath

Touko Fukawa didn’t know what to say. She and Byakuya Togami were just outside the Future Foundation’s main building, watching as Makoto Naegi was slouched against the wall.

They didn’t dare to approach. They knew what happened in the last six or so hours, they watched it live from a TV in Towa City. Komaru, who was with them, had something to do before talking to her brother. And Touko knew for sure she wanted to talk to him, since he was in sore need of support and help.

Oh boy, he really was. He found the dead body of Aoi Asahina mere centimetres from him, the first time they woke up. He saw many people die because of him, and knowing him like she did he probably believed to have killed them personally. And the worst of all: he powerlessly witnessed Kyouko Kirigiri’s suicide, right in front of him. She was trying to motivate him to carry on, to keep on fighting for hope while he was at his lowest point.

And in a sense she succeeded. He came out of that mess alive.

But, from another point of view, she failed miserably. He was a complete, total wreck.

_Guess it’s up to us to finish her work._

She exchanged a glance with Byakuya, who was being his usual cold self. But a part of her knew, just knew that he wasn’t the ice mask he was showing to the outside world. She knew he was grieving in his own bizarre way. She knew he cared, maybe not with words and gestures but with thoughts and emotions… and for her it was enough.

“We s-should probably go t-to him…” she stuttered. He didn’t reply, simply starting to walk in his direction. Like always Togami didn’t speak if it wasn’t absolutely necessary.

After a very slow walk they reached him, who seemingly didn’t even notice.

“N-Naegi…” she timidly said to catch his attention. Makoto looked at her, and his eyes were like a black hole of oblivion. She chastised herself for using words she should only use in one of her novels.

“Hi…” he muttered, evidently not in the mood for social interaction.

“How do you feel?” Touko asked.

“...hollow. This is not what I wanted when we joined the Foundation”.

“Yeah, I can see. The organization is in shambles, having lost more than half of its leaders…”.

“Right now the Foundation is the last of my concerns, you know”.

She shushed, understanding that sentence too well.

“Naegi” Byakuya abruptly spoke “don’t even think to mope around like a ghost in the following days. We have a job to do and I don’t intend to slack off”.

_Aw, c’mon. Be a little more sensible Byakuya-sama, would you? He has every right to be upset._

She was going to say something when the former Ultimate Lucky Student anticipated her: “Togami-san, would you please leave me alone? I don’t want to hear your trademark callousness”.

“You better endure it, then. Because I’m not going anywhere”.

“Why? Why do you care?”.

“You’re asking me why do I care? Are you serious, Naegi?”.

“Yes, I’m serious. You’re not the type to drown in sadness after something tragic. You almost left Kibougamine smiling”.

“That’s because a certain hopeful idiot had the nerve to come to my rescue and allow me to see where I was wrong in my former philosophy of life. I learned to care, albeit not in a very palpable way. But I assure you, what happened did not leave me unfazed”.

“Really?” Touko couldn’t stop herself from asking. It was the first time that her white knight came out clear without backtracking, trying to change the subject or getting embarrassed. Sometimes he managed to do all three things at once.

“Really, Fukawa. I’m quite sick and tired to be the one you can’t rely on. Believe it or not, I’m sad for what happened to Asahina and Kirigiri. I don’t give a damn for the others though, especially Tengan. That old geezer, making Kirigiri the head of our branch…”.

She suppressed a snicker, glad to hear that. Not that Tengan died, mind you… although she didn’t feel all that devastated… but to see that her Byakuya-sama was more or less still the person she fell in love with.

“Togami-san, if you really had a change of heart and became a normal human being overnight… well, that’s good for you. I still think you don’t really get what I went through in that place”.

“I don’t? Last time I checked I was part of a Mutual Killing Game”.

“It’s not the same. Not counting that brief moment during Maizono-san’s trial, I was never the culprit in the eyes of everyone. I wasn’t their scapegoat. They didn’t eye me suspiciously, and surely they didn’t try to kill me like Munakata-san did. Last but not least the mastermind was not focusing on me, she didn’t kill to shatter my spirit, she didn’t make people kill themselves while I was watching. I almost feel like she wasted her life…”.

What happened next took Touko by surprise: Byakuya smacked Naegi on the left cheek. It wasn’t a very strong slap, but the gesture meant something.

“You don’t have the right to think that, you hear me? Only a braindead imbecile would be this stupid. She did what was necessary because you didn’t even have the backbone to keep yourself together. This time you were the mastermind’s main target. Okay, so what does that mean? It means just one thing: you’re a powerful enemy of despair. Remember how we were when we escaped from the academy, and remember that it was you who made it possible. Kirigiri knew that, she was sharp enough and thought the best method to lift up your sorry behind was to off herself. Terrible? Of course, but she knew better. As for Asahina… well, don’t blame yourself. You weren’t the one who stuck a knife in her chest. Knowing you and your insufferable demeanor, you would have put yourself between her and the attacker just to die an heroic death”.

Touko was half aghast and half amazed by that speech. Aghast because, like his usual self, Byakuya didn’t pull any punches and went straight to the point; amazed because, while in his own insulting manner, he really did try to cheer Makoto up. He was sincere, and that’s not something you can say he did that often. Or better yet, never before that moment.

“Now what?” she asked, unsure of the right answer.

“Now we rebuild. Munakata is a jerk, but with Tengan dead he will probably take control of the Foundation. And I must reluctantly admit he’s not unfit to be the boss”.

“But… but we lost Kirigiri, Asahina, Gekkogahara, Kimura, Kizakura and all the others…”.

“Yes, we did. Too bad that dumbass Hagakure will still pester me. We are wounded, not dead. We will rise from the ashes, like the three of us already did once”.

“Oh please, Togami-san. You’re sounding like the protagonist of a cheesy manga” Naegi commented, seemingly a bit less depressed.

Touko smiled, happy to see all the faith they had in him wasn’t squandered. It was true they lost so much, especially two close friends… but they were still there, still in one piece, still willing.

Still alive.

“It may be so” said Byakuya “but it’s just because sometimes I get greedy and want to steal your spotlight”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note: I didn't speculate on the identity of the mastermind because I honestly have no clue at this precise moment in time. For all I know it could be anyone (personally I have an idea about who is not the mastermind, but it's just baseless conjecture). As for her sister shot, I took my liberties in the death toll and whatnot.


End file.
